Recovery
by Agest
Summary: Set 2 months after the rise of the Golden Sun, Mia struggles with her emotions about the final events of her journey and the way it has affected the life of the one she loves as well as her own. Will she find the strength to overcome her sadness and find happiness in life again? Mudshipping Oneshot, Mia PoV, rated T to be safe.


Here I have a one-shot featuring Mia and Issac two months after the lighting of the final lighthouse and the release of alchemy upon the world. This is a mudshipping fanfic with my own sad twist. Not everything is perfect, and the Golden Sun world is no exception, so this time I added some darker emotions to counterbalance my last work that was almost entirely fluffy and fun. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Golden Sun, nor the characters from it. All rights go to Nintendo and Camelot.

* * *

**Recovery**

Pain. That was all Mia knew these days. The word was etched into her mind, its infinite grasp reaching out with its corrupting touch. She had failed as a healer and as a friend. This pain belonged to her, though she could not feel it. It belonged to her, but she could not grasp it. It belonged to her, but she could not stop it. All she knew is that it was her fault. The pain belonged to her, but was destined for another.

_My gift to him_ Mia mused.

Depression was an everyday occurrence in her world; a world frozen in time and shattered beyond all hope of repair.

_It was my fault. If only I wasn't there…If only I had never met him….none of this would have ever happened…_

A single tear ran down her beautiful face, landing gently on her blouse, being absorbed by the fabric as if it had never existed. Nothing could ever be the same again.

_Issac…._

_Why can't I do anything to help you? Why can't I do anything to heal you?_

_It's been two months since that day. Two months since the lighting of the Mars Lighthouse and the battle that altered our lives forever. Why did he have to get injured for my sake? _

Curling up on the couch in Issac's living room, she slipped back into a trance-like state and relived the nightmare once again:

_"A flash of red engulfed Mia's vision, as flames licked at her body, scorching the air around her. The heat was intense, but there was no pain. Her shield of water protected her from the inferno. Issac's amplified voice pierced her world of fire as he screamed her name. _

_Suddenly the torrent of flame unmercifully stopped, giving her a perfect view of what happened next. In slow motion Mia saw the tail of the Dragon hit Issac from behind after he diverted the dragon's attention away from Mia. She watched him fly across the Lighthouse aerie for the thousandth time. _

_She tried to close her eyes in her dream to no avail. Mia was forced to watch again as Issac hit the floor and a claw moved at lightning speed to pierce his body in a shower of blood."_

Pulling her mind from the vision of horror, Mia returned to reality with tears silently streaming down her face.

_It would have been better if I had just died that day. I would rather have died than see him as he is now, in agony each day from the wound he got because of me._

_I'm useless. I can't even relieve his pain._

A light hand on her shoulder stopped her train of thought. Turning to face its owner, Mia saw the face of Issac's mother, Dora, in front of her.

"Mia…," Dora began. "You're concerned about him again aren't you? You're blaming yourself again for what happened."

Mia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded slowly in response, not trusting herself to speak.

"You know my son well Mia. You know he doesn't blame you for anything. Nobody does." Dora let out a sigh. "Issac's in his room right now. You should go talk to him Mia. He enjoys your company and talking to him will probably cheer you up," she added with a smile. "Anyway, I'm heading to the market. I know Issac will be fine in your care. He always is."

Dora stepped outside, waving goodbye to a Mia still working to compose herself.

"Go talk to him…," Mia repeated to herself as she watched the door close behind Dora.

_I do need to talk to him_ Mia concluded.

_I should talk to him about something cheerful. Maybe something from our travels…or maybe the day I met him._ Mia's brightened at the thought and the hint of a smile graced her lips.

She stood up and made her way up the stairs to Issac's room and gently knocked on the door. _I wonder if he's sleeping right now…_

After a few seconds she heard Issac's voice, "Give me a minute Mia," he called out to her.

That's not what she wanted to hear. _Something feels wrong_ Mia thought, concerned for her friend. She placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it to enter his room anyway and was greeted with a sight that sent a jolt of fear through her.

Issac was lying on his floor, with one hand over the wound he received and had a grimace of pain on his face. Abandoning her sense of guilt for entering his room before he said she could, she rushed to his side and cried out: "Issac!" She grabbed him and propped his body up against hers before repeating his name.

Issac sat up slightly to look at her, wiping the mask of pain off his face and replacing it with a smile and then a slight frown. "I told you not to come in yet Mia," he said to her.

"Issac…You're in pain again. You're supposed to let me know, not push me away," she told him.

"It will pass," he responded. "I don't want you to worry about me Mia. It makes me sad to see you depressed so much." His hand slowly left his side and he sat up a little straighter, still using Mia for support.

Mia ignored those words for the time being and began using her healing psyenergy on Issac. "Do you feel any better Issac?" she asked him after a few moments without breaking her concentration.

Issac smiled at her and raised his hand to rest it gently on her cheek, breaking her out of her concentration. He looked into Mia's gentle eyes and saw the streaks of tears she couldn't fully hide. "Mia, have you been crying again?" he asked her. Mia turned quickly away to hide her face and didn't meet his gaze. "Please don't cry Mia," Issac told her. "I hate to see you so sad."

Mia replied while still avoiding his gaze, "I'm just concerned for you. I can't help being sad sometimes."

A moment passed until Issac made a request: "Mia, please look at me."

Reluctantly, Mia turned her head until she was once again looking into Issac's deep blue eyes.

"It's not your fault Mia. You know that. I did what I wanted to do. It was my choice, not anyone else's and I'd make the same choice if it happened again."

This did not help reassure Mia much and she had to respond with tears welling up in her eyes once more. "You almost died Issac. I thought I lost you for a moment and now every time I shut my eyes I see that day in my mind and re-live that moment." A silent tear rolled down one cheek.

"Death is a natural part of life Mia. When I die I will become one with the earth. It's not a sad thing," Issac assured her, gently wiping the tear from her face.

"Don't say something like that Issac," she told him slowly and with a hint of fear.

Issac sat up fully and put his hands gently on Mia's shoulders. "See, I'm feeling fine now Mia, there's nothing to worry about."

She placed her hands on top of his and replied, "I still can't accept the pain I've caused you. I can't help but to worry about you. You mean too much to me for me to just accept it."

Issac sighed. "Mia, just being with you eases my pain. But, I miss the happy you; the one that could always smile or make the best of a bad situation…The one that would laugh and joke with the rest of us. I'm worried about you too Mia."

For his sake, Mia allowed herself to let out a small smile while looking at him again.

"I know that's not a real smile Mia," Issac said as he smiled back at her. "But it makes me happy to know that you're trying."

Mia smiled wider at that statement and erased any doubts in Issac's mind that she was just masking other emotions.

Issac brushed a strand of Azure hair from her face. "Now there's the Mia I fell in love with," he confessed.

"What-"

If Mia had anything else to say it was cut short when Issac embraced her and leaned in to brush his lips gently against hers. The kiss lasted for only a moment, but it was enough.

A surprised and blushing Mia giggled for the first time in two months and leaned back in for another kiss, seeming to melt into Issac's arms as she did so. Genuine happiness flowed between the pair as they sat on the floor together, wrapped in a mutual embrace.

They remained that way for a long time before finally drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

_I've never been so happy_, Mia thought as her eyes closed and she snuggled up to him. _I hope we can be happy together for the rest of our lives Issac…._

She would have no nightmares that night.

The End


End file.
